Guardian Angels Surveillance Squad
thumb|Serpentis LogoVorkommen: LowSec, NullSec (Stufe 4) Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: 'Guardian Angel-Überwachungsstaffel ''Guardian Angels Surveillance Squad ist eine Eskalation, sie kann im LowSec Komplex Provisional Serpentis Outpost (Provisorischer Serpentis-Aussenposten) ausgelöst werden. Die Stufen sind - wie bei Eskalationen üblich - jeweils ein paar Systeme voneinander entfernt. Erste Stufe Beschreibungstext: It seemed for a while you would manage to get all of the pirates, but evidently one of the guard ships from the Guardian Angels has slipped away. Luckily your scanners seem to have gathered enough information to give you its approximate destination. Man landet an einem bewachten Beschleunigungstor. '''Gegner *3-4 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Squad Leader/Wing Leader) *3-4 Destroyer (Corelior Artillery/Cannoneer/Sentinel/Soldier/Trooper) *1 Faction Cruiser (Shadow Serpentis Chief Defender/Chief Patroller/Chief Safeguard) - damp - nicht immer Der Abschuss des Faction Cruiser löst - im Normalfall - die zweite Eskalationsstufe aus. In seiner Beute können Factionmodule enthalten (Shadow Serpentis Qualität). Ist kein Factioncruiser aufgetaucht, empfiehlt es sich, durch Tor zu fliegen und dort dann die Serpentis Security Station abschiessen, um die nächste Eskalationsstufe auszulösen. Fliegt man durch das Tor - was nicht notwendig ist - trifft man auf einige Gegner, die eine Struktur Serpentis Security Statio''n bewachen. Die Anzahl ist anfänglich um einiges grösser, jedoch fliegt ein Grossteil recht bald weg. Übrig bleiben... *2 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Defender/Chief Protector/Chief Sentinel) *2-3 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Squad Leader/Wing Leader) *1-2 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Guard/Chief Infantry) - ''damp *1-2 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Patroller/Watchman) - damp Die Eskalationsreihe kann hier vorzeitig enden. Es erscheint in diesen Fall folgendes Popup: The station databanks contain information on the local Guardian Angel security network, an array of stations spread throughout the region. However, data reveals no locations or other clues as to where you might find these stations and you realize that the ships you saw warp out on your arrival have managed to slip away. Zweite Stufe Beschreibungstext: The station databanks contain information on the local Guardian Angel security network and among it; a location of yet another station similar to this one. That is your best clue as to where the ships that fled as you entered have gone. Man landet wieder an einem bewachten Beschleunigungstor. Gegner *3 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain Sentry/High Captain) *4 Destroyer (Corelior Artillery/Cannoneer/Sentinel/Soldier/Trooper) *1 Faction Cruiser (Shadow Shadow Serpentis Chief Defender/Chief Patroller/Chief Safeguard) - damp Der Abschuss des Faction Cruiser löst - im Normalfall - die dritte Eskalationsstufe aus. In seiner Beute können Factionmodule enthalten (Shadow Serpentis Qualität). Fliegt man durch das Tor - was nicht notwendig ist - trifft man auf folgende Gegner *3 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Protector) *4 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Wing Leader) *9 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Safeguard/Scout/Sentinel) *6 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Guard/Watchman) - damp *3 Destroyer (Corelior Cannoneer/Soldier) *3 Frigates (Coreli Protector) Diese Gegner bleiben passiv, nach kurzer Zeit warpt ein Teil weg. Dritte Stufe Beschreibungstext: To your dismay, the main computers of this station took a direct hit during your assault and any information that might have been there is gone up in smoke. However, your instruments ran through the data from the fleeing ships and have come up with this location as a suggestion to where they might have warped. Man landet wieder an einem bewachten Beschleunigungstor. Gegner *2-3 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Defender/Chief Infantry/Chief Protector/Chief Sentinel) *3 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Squad Leader/Wing Leader) *2-3 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Agent/Initiate) ''- web/srcamble'' *2-3 Destroyer (Corelior Trooper) *1 Faction Cruiser (Shadow Serpentis Chief Defender/Chief Safeguard) Der Abschuss des Faction Cruiser löst - im Normalfall - die dritte Eskalationsstufe aus. In seiner Beute können Factionmodule enthalten (Shadow Serpentis Qualität) sein. Fliegt man durch das Tor - was nicht notwendig ist - trifft man auf folgende Gegner: Erste Welle *3 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Wing Leader) *2 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Safeguard/Scout) - damp *5 Destroyer (Corelior Trooper) Zweite Welle *3 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Guard/Safeguard) *1 Frigate (Coreli Defender) Die Eskalationsreihe kann hier vorzeitig enden. Es erscheint in diesem Fall folgendes Popup: If it was the Guardian Angel only plan to get the Serpentis ship away while you were busy fighting off this ambush, it has succeeded perfectly. You have no clue where it went. Vierte Stufe thumb|Guardian Angels Surveillance SquadBeschreibungstext: It looks like a Serpentis excecutive vessel the angels were escorting got away during the fight. Luckily for you though, one of its communication devices seems to be malfunctioning and is for no apparent reason sending out a constant stream of sentimental and dreamy meditation muzak. Your instruments have no problems tracing where it is coming from. This wailing extremely irritating. Aggrivating too. The muzak of doom. Beim Warp-In sind keine Gegner da. Die erste Welle erscheint nach etwa einer Minute. Erste Welle *7 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Infanty/Sentinel) *3 Destroyer (Corelior Infantry) Zweite Welle - wenn man die Struktur Jeroon beschiesst *6 Serpentis Heavy Missile Batteries Bis zum Auslösen der dritten Welle zündet die Station im Minutentakt eine Smartbomb, die in der Stationsnähe Schaden verursacht. Dabei erscheint immer folgende Meldung: The pirate station has activated a smartbomb, damaging all hostile ships within its range! Dritte Welle - wenn man weiter die Struktur Jeroon beschiesst Meldung: The pirate station has called on reinforcements from a nearby deadspace pocket. More pirate reinforcements have arrived. *5 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Guard/Safeguard) - damp *12 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain/Captain Sentry/High Captain/Wing Leader) *4 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Infantry) *6 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Guard/Scout) ''- web/scample'' *10 Destroyer (Corelior Artillery/Soldier) Vierte Welle - wenn man die Struktur Jeroon zerstört Meldung: Marin Matola: Noooo! You've just ruined years of research. I can't believe it. You will PAY for that, mongrel! *4 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Platoon Leader/Squad Leader) *5 Elite Frigates (Guardian Veteran) *1 Boss Cruiser (Marin Matola) Mit dem Abschuss von Marin Matola geht diese Eskalation zu Ende. Dabei erscheint folgendes Popup: ''For a while there, you almost wished you had brought more friends with you and you are relieved you managed to blow the station before more could scramble against you. You are also relieved you managed to kill off that blasted gurgle sound. Permanently. '' In der Beute von Marin Matola kann man Corelum C-Type Faction Module finden, das Salvage hat Tech2 Qualität. Strukturen: keine Beute. Kategorie:Serpentis Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:LowSec Kategorie:NullSec